<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Changing Tide by Flower_Night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877838">The Changing Tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night'>Flower_Night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remake for my fanfic called feel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinonome | Shiro/Siegbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Changing Tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, we're back again. To my first serious fanfiction. A lot has changed since I first wrote this when I was eleven years old. In fact, I hardly engage in the Fire Emblem fandom. My siblings played Three Houses, and I tried to. But it was just not my thing. I only really like Awakening and Fates. And simply because I liked everything back then. They're a part of me. So no matter what I'm currently into, I remember characters like Takumi, Siegbert and more.</p><p>I know it might not seem like it, but I love all my stories and I want to complete them. I wanted to change the plot up a bit, so I'm in the process of rewriting. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Siegbert knew his place. He knew what he was destined to become, he knew what everyone dreamt for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father, King Xander of Nohr was the first to bring some light back into their dreary kingdom. He gave to many charities, solved some pressing problems, and gave opportunity to the commonality. He was an admirable man, who broke free of the devastating reign of the previous king, and Siegbert’s grandfather, Garon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siegbert had large shoes to fill for when he became king of the land. Just some days ago, his father came to speak to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My son, one day you’ll be ruling Nohr. And as you of course know, there is a lot that you need to do. While my role will be regaining the trust of the public, yours will be much more difficult. Problems will arise, and everyone will come to you for judgement. You’ll have so many facilities to set up. If I lit the torch, you would be the one to pass it on, Siegbert.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it was his fate, whether he liked it or not. There was still a twinkle of something wondrous inside of him, however. It sparked sometimes, and it was so very foreign to the prince. It was urging him, urging him to do something more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once in his life, with unbridled passion, to feel.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Siegbert saw himself in a peculiar room, one so alien to anything he’d seen in real life. The bed he was lying on had an intricate and beautiful frame, displaying an engravement of a story about two dragons. The doors seemed to be made out of fabric and light wood, and maybe they slid to open. Perhaps, Siegbert thought, he had seen this in a painting before. Or at least something of the likes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this…. Hoshido, the Eastern Kingdom?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a person in front of the bed, looking down on him. His hair was brown, and his shirt was red. He looked about the same age as him, but was more muscular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy just smiled. Siegbert somehow wasn’t afraid. He felt warm and safe, actually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siegbert heard himself invite that boy over to sit with him. And that strange Hoshidan did so. Siegbert felt hands on his face. It was so ethereal in the loveliest way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a second only. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, Siegbert found himself back on familiar lavender scented sheets. He was used to waking up like that. For five months, he had used the plant to sleep better. Of course, it was just a dream. But it hassled his mind severely. Where was that place? And who was that boy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siegbert flinched upon remembering what happened. That Hoshidan held him endearingly. Held him like a lover! Why on earth would Siegbert dream of that? Those thoughts were not meant to come astray into a noble prince’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was awfully confused. He never experienced desire like that in ages. Well, there were one or two childish love affairs, but those were years ago. And both him and those two noble girls were well over such phases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was a prince like him thinking those things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a Hoshidan, no less.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to his wall clock. It was well past the morning. Curses…. Why did nobody wake him up? He’d have to reprimand Soleil for it later. Speaking of waking up late, his eyes were drooping and his back was a little sweaty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After cleaning himself up, he studied by himself for a bit. He must have missed a lot of princely duties, but there was nothing to be done about it. There was a knock at his door, so he went to open it and he saw Soleil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re up, milord!” She cheerily said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siegbert answered begrudgingly before making a scornful face at her. He’d scold her later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything more as Siegbert left his room. She simply walked after him, as he didn’t dismiss her, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me?” She asked. Though he seemed tame, his retainer knew that he could be disagreeable in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” He didn’t really listen to her, lost in his own thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should've woken you up,” Soleil pat her lord’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lightly pushed her off. “Wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siegbert peered into his father’s office and saw him working hard as always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can I keep up with that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you weren't disappointed in the fact that this wasn't a new chapter. But do tell me how you felt about this! I'd love to see your comments~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>